Lies, Jealousy, and Cookie Dough Ice Cream
by MileyXOXOliver
Summary: Jake and Luanne come back to Malibu, and are dating Miley and Oliver. But what happens when Miley and Oliver start to develop feelings for each other? Trouble!
1. Ice Cream Analogies

**Hey, it's me again! I know I said I would make a sequal to Picking Up the Pieces, but I can't seem to think of a good plot. But...here's a random fic idea I had. It'll probably be around 10-12 chapters. Hope ya like it! And remember, I don't own Hannah Montana, unfortunately. With that said, here's chapter 1; ENJOY!**

**OLIVER'S POV**

Girls are like ice cream.

Have you ever gone to Ben and Jerry's, all excited while you think about eating your favorite flavor of ice cream? You anticipate it so much, you're practically drooling. And then you get there, so anxious to eat the ice cream that it's all you can think about. And then tired-looking guy in a smock behind the counter tells you the most evil words ever spoken:

"Sorry, we're out of that flavor."

Take it from a guy who's had that happen to him several times, that is a heartbreaking experience. I mean, come on! If they run out of the stinkin' chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream, how are they gonna please all of the hungry customers who love it – like me?! But that's beside the point.

Anyway, you're forced to choose a different flavor. It's agonizing, seriously. No ice cream can be as good as chocolate chip cookie dough. But, I guess, it's _necessary_ to move on. You just have to settle for vanilla ice cream with chocolate chips on top. But it's not the same!

Sure, it's still good, and you should be happy that you have _any_ ice cream at all, but you always get this feeling that something's missing. There's the vanilla, and the chocolate chips, but where's the cookie dough? Disappointed, you start to crave the cookie dough ice cream even more, and you're not satisfied with the vanilla anymore. It's horrible!

Now, I bet you're wondering, what the heck does this have to do with girls? This guy is a crazy ice cream-addict. Well, that's true. But I _do_ know what I'm talking about, believe it or not, even with my somewhat strange analogies. I _am_ going somewhere with this.

You see, I fell for this girl. I feel very guilty for it, actually, because she's my best friend and all. And the fact that I used to be obsessed with her alter-ego, Hannah Montana, just ups the awkwardness factor even more. But I really can't help who I fall in love with – just like I can't help what kind of ice cream I become addicted to. Are you starting to see the comparison, here?

Ah, just thinking about her makes me smile. Miley…what a pretty name. And her smile is amazing, to match her amazing eyes. I can't believe I'm thinking this, though. I never used to feel this way about her! You know what? Love is so damn annoying.

The problem is, when I finally started to realize my feelings for her, look who just has to come back? Jake. Freakin'. Ryan.

It's the summer before our freshman year of high school, and Jake just finished filming his movie in Romania. I don't know why he even had to come back – Romania is just dandy! I hear they have great romaine lettuce there. Haha…okay, enough of my food humor.

Anyway, Miley's taken. Not single. Like the ice cream, she's an unavailable flavor. So I guess I'll just have to settle for someone else…as hard as it may be. But I'll never stop loving her.

Now if you'll excuse me, I'm getting a Ben and Jerry's craving again.

**Sorry it's so short! I was hungry when I wrote it, as you can tell. I love Ben and Jerry's cookie dough ice cream, hehe. Please review!**


	2. The End of the World

**Thanks for all the reviews! I might be updating again later today because I'm sick and can't go to school. **

**MILEY'S POV**

The world is officially over. We've reached the apocalypse. The end of age.

You know why? Because someone is coming back to Malibu: the devil herself.

Luanne Stewart.

Sure, she's gone through six long months of rehab, including anger management. Everyone says she's past her issues with me and her jealousy of my singing career. They say she's a perfect little angel now. But I know her oh too well, and I know for a fact that if there's anything angelic about her, she must be on crack.

Nope, she's still her evil little self, I can guarantee you that. And her evil little self will be here in exactly twenty-two hours and six minutes. That's right – I'm counting down until the end of humanity.

The only thing that makes this okay is the fact that Jake is coming back tomorrow too. What a coincidence; they're both coming on the same exact day. So I guess I'm both happy _and_ mad. My devil of a cousin is coming, but at least…(swoon) Jake is coming too! I really hope Luanne doesn't ruin things between Jake and me. Just thinking about that happening makes me mad at her!

I really need to get my mind off of this. I guess I'll call Lilly and see what she's up to.

I dialed her number and she picked up after the longest time.

"Hey, what took you so long, Lills?"

"I was still asleep, thank you very much!"

"Sorry! Well anyway, aren't you SO excited that Jake's coming back tomorrow?"

"Duh! But…so is Luanne, you know."

"Ugh. Don't remind me!"

"Don't worry, I know just as well as you that she's still evil as she ever was."

"Finally _someone_ who believes me. But that's not very comforting, you know."

She sighed. "Whatever, you probably won't even see her much since you'll be spending all your time with Jake…" she said sadly.

"No way! I'm not gonna spend ALL my time with him. I'll still hang out with you and Oliver!"

"I know, but—"

"Oops, gotta go! Jake's on the other line!"

"But Miley—"

"Sorry! I'll call you later, okay?"

"Yeah. Fine."

I switched lines and took a deep breath. It had been months since I talked to Jake. He hadn't answered my calls or replied to my emails, but he must've been busy filming the movie and everything. Take it from me, it's hard to be a celebrity!

"Hey Jake!" I said as flirtatiously as possible.

"Yeah, I'll have a diet coke and fries. Thanks."

"Uh, Jake?"

"Oh! Miley! Sorry, I'm at McDonalds. I've hardly eaten all day and I'm STARVING."

I frowned. "Oh. We can't have that now, can we?" So his stomach is more important than me. I'm talking to him for the first time in four months and he's complaining about hunger.

"Sorry about that. Anyway, how are you? Excited to see me?"

"Yeah, of course!"

"I know." Wow. Somebody's ego is showing. Not even an 'I miss you?'

"You know, my cousin Luanne is coming tomorrow too! Isn't that weird?"

"Is she the evil one you told me about?"

"Well, she _supposedly_ went through treatment for that, but I think she's still the same old Luanne."

"Whatever you say, Miles. Oh…I have to go do a photo shoot! I'll see you tomorrow! Bye!"

"Bye…" He's not much of a conversationalist.

The line went dead. I rested my chin on my hand.

I guess all I have to do is wait. Wait for the world to end.

**Thanks to Melissa for the apocolypse inspiration (it's a sign of the apocalypse!). LOL! Keep reviewing!**


	3. Wee Doggies!

As I sit here at Rico's, bored as hell while I color the J in a "WELCOME BACK JAKE!" poster, I begin to question my priorities.

Why am I even helping with this welcome back party for Jake, anyway? Because I'm such a good friend, that's why. It was Miley's plan in the first place. She wanted to have a surprise party at the beach to celebrate his return, and she insisted that everyone pitched in – and I mean _everyone_. The place is a mad house, full of people tying balloons and streamers to random places, hanging posters of him onto the backs of chairs, and arguing over which song "suits his personality more."

Sheesh. The biggest party I ever had was my seventh birthday party at the circus – and trust me, that was not a pleasant experience. I'm now emotionally scarred, thanks to a breakdancing clown. But let's not get into that…

So basically everyone but me is freaking out over this, and I'm constantly hearing things like, "Oh my god, this party has to be perfect for Jake Ryan! He only deserves perfection!" It makes me sick, seriously.

It's not that I don't think he's a cool guy – he is. And he can be nice…when he wants to be. But I guess I'm just letting my jealousy of him get the better of me. He's all Miley's been talking about for the past week!

Speaking of Miley, here she comes, looking worried and anxious at the same time. She's biting her lip, twirling a strand of hair nervously. I think it's pretty cute.

"Oliver! Could you hurry up with the sign? He should be here any minute!"

"Relax, I'm working on it."

"I can NOT relax! Do I look like I'm capable of relaxing right now?!"

"Okay, so-rry. Take a deep breath!"

She sighed. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm just so nervous about seeing him again. He's so…cute, and…sweet. I really like him." She noticed that I was looking uncomfortable and laughed. "Look, I'm sorry I'm dumping all this on you. I should probably be talking to Lilly about this instead of you. I mean, it's not like you care about my love life."

_Oh, how wrong you are. _

I smiled. "No, it's fine. You know you can talk to me about anything. I do care about you, Miles."

She hugged. "Thanks, Oliver. You're a great friend." I held onto her for a little longer than I thought. "Um, Oliver? You can let go now." I let go of her and blushed.

"Uh…sorry…"

"Oh my gosh! That must be him!" She pointed excitedly to a silver Mercedes driving towards the beach. "Everyone hide! He's here!" The big crowd of people hid behind trees, the Rico's stand, and the bathroom stall. The car door opened and everyone popped up out of their hiding spots.

"SURPRISE!"

We threw confetti and held up the posters and banners, cheering. But when the person stepped out of the car, we realized that it wasn't the guest of honor. The person grinned giddily, obviously surprised.

"Wee doggies! Well pop my buttons and call me Aunt Petunia! Howdy 'yall!"


	4. Not so Dorky!

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever! (It's only been about a week, but that's a lot to me, lol.) My teachers have been piling on homework and tests, plus I've been babysitting, so I've had NO time. But -- never fear! February vacation is here! I'll be updating more often this week. And now...onward!**

Oh. My. God.

Not only has the devil herself arrived, but she completely ruined Jake's surprise party!

I'm just about ready to strangle her when I actually take a good look at her, and my jaw drops.

When I last saw her, she was – no offense to her – pretty dorky looking, with glasses, braces, and braids. She wore a red shirt tucked into high-waisted jeans and cowboy boots. But _now_…

She was wearing a button down, checkered shirt tied just above her belly button, extremely short denim shorts, high-heeled brown boots, and a brown cowboy hat. Her hair was in loose waves with long side-swept bangs, and she wore an insane amount of eye makeup and lipstick. I never thought I'd say this about dorky Luanne, but…

THAT SLUT!

I was so shocked that I didn't notice Jake walk into the beach, surrounded by a group of screaming girls. Not until he started talking to Luanne, that is.

He winked at her and put his arm around her waist. "Hey baby, has it been worth the four month wait? I love the new look, Miley."

"Uh, Jake! Over here!" I marched up to him angrily.

"Miley! Woah, you're there…and you're here…and who is…? I'm confused!"

I rolled my eyes. "That's my cousin Luanne. She's staying here for a while."

"Oh!" He instantly removed his arm from her waist.

"Well now, you're a cute feller!" Luanne winked back at him. I was staring daggers at her.

Jake noticed all of the posters and signs with his name on them. "Wow, is all this for me?"

"Well, yeah—" I started. Luanne snickered.

"Y'all got it all wrong. They're all here for me-ins!"

I sighed. "Actually Luanne…this is for Jake. But you're welcome to stay!" I smiled through gritted teeth. She looked at the floor, disappointedly.

"Oh. Well, I won't wanna interrupt y'all's little get-together. So I'll just be a-goin' to visit Uncle Robbie."

Oliver rushed over to her. "I'll go with you!" He smiled flirtatiously at her.

I frowned and felt uneasy. Was that…jealousy? No, it couldn't be.

"Oh, you! I would be honored to be accompanied by such a _handsome _California feller."

As they walked away, I turned towards Jake, who was hidden inside the crowd of adoring fans. "Um, excuse me! Zombie Slayer's girlfriend coming through!" I pushed through the crowd.

"Jake, can I talk to you for a second?" I crossed my arms.

"Uh, sure, let me just finish signing autographs." There were at least twenty people surrounding him with a photos waiting to be signed. I sighed.

This was going to be a long day.

**That was really short, but hey, it's better than nothing, right? I'll update soon!**


	5. Hormones in Control

**Here's chappie 5! Thanks for all the reviews. Oh, and if I forget to put the POV in, just remember that I switch from Miley's to Oliver's with each chapter.**

**OLIVER'S POV**

I have definitely found my replacement flavor.

Goodbye chocolate chip cookie dough! Hello to its hot cousin.

Okay, I admit it. Luanne is nothing in comparison to Miley. She never will be. But hey, I'm a guy. What can I say? If a sack of potatoes wore clothes that revealing, I would be drooling over that too – and I'm allergic to potatoes!

I _know _that she's evil and everything, and she's probably planning to ruin Miley's life like she tried to last time she came, but seriously. Her shorts are about two inches long, and I won't even mention the top half of her body. In her words, _wee doggie_!

Oh, man. It's finally happened. My brain is no longer in control of me anymore, and my hormones have taken over.

I guess the real reason why I'm so attracted to her is because she reminds me so much of Miley. But as I've said before, Miley and I can never be together. So I'm doing exactly what anyone would: I'm moving onto the next best thing.

So, I guess that's why I'm sitting here on the Stewarts' couch, inches away from Luanne. No one's home yet; she arrived earlier than expected, so Mr. Stewart is out somewhere, while Jackson and Miley are still at the party. I would have stayed, but…as much as I love parties, I really don't feel like celebrating the return of that shallow, self-centered jerk.

I was definitely getting some vibes that Luanne was flirting with me. She was twirling her hair, constantly touching my arm, and laughing (snorting) at everything I said.

But, whatever – I'm not complaining!

She moves a little bit closer to me, and I reach for the remote, turning the TV on. She giggles and rests her head on my shoulder.

"Um, Luanne, maybe we should go find Mr. Stewart. He'll wanna know that we're here."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, Ollie. You are nuttier than a port-a-potty at a peanut festival! You 'otter know that he dun care if we're here. Why, I'm his own niece."

"Whatever you say." I grinned as she placed my arm around her waist.

"Ollie. Yew've been awful nice to me. I just wan' you ter know that I'm over my 'menacing ways,' as pappy likes to call 'em. I don't mean anyone no harm anymore. My heart is as good as gold."

For some reason, I guess I believe her. But it's probably my hormones doing the talking again, and not my brain.

"Hey, I believe you. I do think you've changed, Luanne." And she's changed more than just her personality, too. A lot more.

"Aw, that is so sweet."

The front door started to open. I started to turn my head to see who was coming in, but Luanne quickly grabbed my head with her hands, turning it towards her. She practically jumped on me, placing her lips on mine suddenly. My eyes opened with surprise. I didn't know whether to be shocked or pleased. But, once again, my brain wasn't a factor in this, so obviously I was more pleased than shocked.

…That is, until I saw who was at the door.

**Ooh, cliffie! Muahaha...and it's not who you think it is!**


	6. Cake on the Carpet

**Who's at the door? It is Robbie Ray? Jackson? Frankenstien? Nope. I fooled you – it is who you think it is…haha.**

**MILEY'S POV**

Never, EVER in a million years would I think I'd be seeing what I'm seeing now.

Yet here it is. My best friend kissing my worst enemy.

I think I'm gonna barf.

Not quite. But I am shocked enough to drop the plate of cake I'm holding from Jake's party…right onto the carpet. It's a good thing I'm not a neat freak, or I would be very pissed. Oh well. I'll just blame it on Jackson.

As for now, I think I'm gonna scream.

But I can't scream, let alone make out any words. I think I've gone mute. All because of Luanne and Oliver!

Oh, wait. Here comes the scream.

"WHAT THE HECK?!"

They finally come up for air, and Oliver is about as stunned as I am. He gasps.

"Miles…I, I, um—"

"You what? What can you possibly say after I've caught you swapping spit with…HER?!"

Luanne gasps, offended, and marches out of the room. I groan.

"Miley, listen. I don't know, it just kind of happened."

"That kind of stuff doesn't just _happen_!"

"Look, I'm sorry…"

"I don't wanna hear it! You know I don't like her! She's trying to ruin my life, dammit! Don't you remember what happened last time she came?"

"Yeah, I do, but—"

"But what? You've forgiven her already? And now I find you making out with her in my living room!" I crossed my arms.

"She's changed! She's not like that anymore, okay? Just because of some little childhood grudge you have against her, it doesn't mean I can't like her! You are SO selfish, you know that?"

I just stand there, dumbfounded. I close my eyes and clench my hands into fists.

"I think you should go, Oliver."

"Yeah, I think so too." He pushes his way past me and leaves, slamming the door behind him.

Luanne comes into the room slowly and approaches me nervously. "Miley…I should probably leave too." She looks at me sadly and walks outside, trying to catch up with Oliver.

I rest my head in my hands and sigh. I hear a familiar voice from outside, calling my name.

"Miley! Babycakes! You okay, hun?"

Oh, crap. It's Jake.

**Why do these people have a tendency to come to the Stewarts' house when no one wants them there? Don't ask me. I didn't write this! Oh, wait…I did. REVIEW!**


	7. Mr Perfection

**I know there's some confusion about why Miley was angry that Jake was at the door. This chapter clears it up, though! **

**OLIVER'S POV**

I felt a surge of emotion running through me as I walked out of Miley's house. What emotion it was, I could not place. Anger? Longing? Shock? Confusion? I guess it was all of them.

But probably mostly nausea. Those taco chips from the party were _not_ agreeing with me.

I don't know what came over me before, blowing up at her like that. For once, though, I think it was my brain doing the talking.

It's not that I don't understand why she's mad at me…I mean, Luanne _did_ practically reveal her secret identity and ruin her career. So obviously she wouldn't want me hanging out with her, let alone kissing her.

But she didn't see the look in Luanne's eyes when she was trying to convince me that she's changed. She looked so…hopeful, and…sad. She really did sound sincere. And I'm gonna take her word for it.

On the other hand, why did she practically jump on me the moment that Miley came in the door? Something tells me that it wasn't a coincidence.

And what was that look on Miley's face when she first saw us? Believe it or not, however clueless I may seem to be, I'm actually an expert at reading facial expressions. And I saw what I kind of expected to see: shock and anger. There might have been something else, though. But I think I'm just seeing things. There's no way I could have seen…jealousy. Could I?

I'm probably just overanalyzing, though. I don't understand anything anymore. Especially girls.

Just when I'm starting to muster up some confidence that Miley might be just the tiniest bit jealous of Luanne, all my hopes are crushed once I catch sight of Jake walking by me, holding a bouquet of roses for her. I scowl.

How disgustingly romantic of him.

He glances at me and smiles his "I'm the perfect guy with the perfect life and the perfect girl to top it all off" smile.

I remember being forced to watch Sixteen Candles when I was eleven, because my mom and her friends were having chick flick night at our house, and I was bored to tears. I ended up watching the cheesy, girly movie, and ever since then I've hated those "perfect guys." Then it hit me. You know the guy in the movie, the one with the shiny moussed hair, the gooey brown eyes, always leaning against his red Porche. The epitome of the perfect high school crush. The simple uttering of his name is enough to make any girl swoon. Do you by any chance remember his name? Yeah. That's right. _Jake Ryan_.

Why is the world cursed with the presence of these supposedly flawless guys, who have all the girls falling for them, therefore leaving all the normal guys in the dust?

Because it's a cruel, cruel world, that's why.

I'm suddenly shaken from my thoughts when Mr. Perfection himself places a hand on my shoulder. "Hey, Oken. Can I get your advice on something, man?"

I'm a little bit surprised. Who knew that the man with no flaws whatsoever would need advice from someone as average as me? (Note the sarcasm.)

"Uh, sure."

"So, you know Miley. We, uh, kind of had a fight."

"Yeah?"

"Well it's stupid, really. I was busy signing autographs for my _adoring_ fans, when she just interrupts! She says, 'Jake, we haven't hung out at all since you got here. Maybe we should go do something.' I mean, what am I gonna say? 'Yeah Miley, I'll just leave all these people waiting hopelessly for my autograph.' No way! You know, I really don't think she gets the whole celebrity thing. She doesn't know how hard it is!"

If you only knew, Jake Ryan, if you only knew.

"Well, you _are _a…" I cringe at saying it, "…couple."

"I know that. Look, I'm trying to make it up to her. You think she'll like these?" He gestures towards the roses. I roll my eyes and feign a smile.

"Yeah, I know she will."

Why is he even asking? He knows that any gift he gives a girl will be treasured forever. He's just asking for me to confirm what he already knows.

"Great. Thanks." He pats my shoulder and smiles smugly, walking away towards Miley's house. A few minutes later, I look back and see them off in the distance, holding hands and kissing.

I guess no guy can hold a candle to the one and only Jake Ryan.

**Probably some of you already know about the whole Jake Ryan thing. But for those of you who didn't, it's not just the name of the character in Sixteen Candles, but it's also a term meaning "a perfect boyfriend." Well you'll see later on that Jake isn't so perfect after all! rubs hands together evilly REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY:D**


	8. The Jealousy Bug

**Might not be updating very much this week because my math teacher is pure evil. But there's some drama coming up soon!**

**MILEY'S POV**

I've come up with 3 of Jake's best talents:

1. apologizing

2. acting

3. kissing

It's a good thing that he has the first talent that I listed, because I, for one, am a very hard person to make up to after an argument. But what can say? He brought me roses! _And_ he recited a romantic line from Zombie High -- perfectly, of course, because of his second talent. He topped it all off with a sample of…yes, that's right: talent number three (which I enjoy the most!).

So, I guess everything is okay between us. But Oliver…well, that's a different story.

He was making out with my evil cousin, for cryin' out loud! I have a right to be mad at him. Luanne has made many attempts to make my life miserable, including attempts to end it altogether. A _supportive_ friend wouldn't go behind my back to be with that…tramp!

…But why am I feeling so overprotective of him? In the back of my mind, I know that what I'm doing _is_ a little bit selfish. But I know my cousin better than he does, and I just don't want to see him get hurt!

Ugh. I am definitely in need of some chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream right now. It makes _everything_ better! Well, maybe not everything, but it sure helps a lot.

I go downstairs to the kitchen and take out the ice cream container from the freezer, opening the lid. I eat a spoonfuland sigh, because it brings back so many memories.

Last summer while Lilly was on vacation in New York, I went to the beach with Oliver every day. We would eat chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream, splash each other in the ocean, and make sand castles (always being stared at by people, since it's kind of weird to see two teenagers making fools of themselves in the sand). I remember one time, on one especially hot day, when we were fooling around in the ocean, splashing each other and laughing like maniacs. I was so caught up in avoiding being splashed that I didn't notice the huge wave coming up behind me. I got knocked down in Oliver's direction and ended up knocking him down too, landing right on top of him! It was pretty embarrassing, but the weird thing was, I wanted to stay in that position. He didn't seem to be objecting either. Now that I think about it, I can still smell the sweet scent in his hair, and the way his lips parted into that boyish smile of his that makes him look so hot—

WAIT, WHAT?!

What was I doing, thinking of him like this? I couldn't be thinking these thoughts. I shouldn't be! I have a boyfriend! Okay, Oliver's just a friend. That's all we are and all we ever will be. No way could I ever like him as more than that. He's dorky, and gross, and…caring, and loyal, and cute, and—

GAH! THERE I GO AGAIN! I seriously need to stop this.

I shove the ice cream back in the freezer. I'm suddenly not hungry anymore.

Needing to get my mind off of him, I call Lilly.

"Hey Lilly," I say somewhat uncomfortably.

"Yola! Omigosh. Have you SEEN your cousin?"

"Ch'yeah! She's kinda hard to miss in _that_ outfit!"

"No kidding. Did you see the look on Oliver's face when he saw her? I laughed my butt off!"

"There was a look on his face? What look?"

"Trust me, he's got it bad for her."

"Tell me about it! I came home to find those two lip-locking like there's no tomorrow!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, we got into a big fight. I'm just so mad at him for liking _her_! She's evil – evil I tell you!"

"Haha. Are you sure that's the only reason why you're mad at him for liking her?"

"What?"

"Oh, come on. I think someone has been bitten by the jealousy bug!" She said in a singsong voice. I practically dropped the phone.

"Me? Jealous? Of Luanne?!" I couldn't hide the hint of apprehension in my voice.

"Aw, you're getting all nervous and panicky, aren't you? Yep, that settles it. You're jealous."

"No way! That's insane – I am NOT jealous." Was I trying to convince her, or myself?

"Uh-huh. Whatever you say, Miles."

"Just trust me on this. Oh, I have to go. My dad's home and I should probably explain the frosting-covered carpet."

"Huh?"

"Long story. I'll talk to you later!"

"Bye!"

I groaned and lay down on my bed, burying my head under my pillow.

One thing was for sure. I was NOT jealous.

**Hmm. In denial, I see! Hehe. Sorry these last two chapters have been kind of filler-y, but I was just kind of using them to get Miley and Oliver's jealousy out in the open! **


	9. My Life is a Mexican Soap Opera

**I'm finally back from the deep black hole of writer's block that I was stuck in! Well, that…and I spent a couple days in Florida, so I couldn't write any chappies there. Well anyways, I don't own little miss Hannah Montana OR the song "Just So You Know" by Jesse McCartney. Although I wouldn't mind owning him… ;)**

**OLIVER'S POV**

If it's possible for your mind to be torn in half, I think that's what's happened to me.

The past two weeks have been hectic and confusing. For one thing, Luanne has been following me around like a puppy dog, getting her hands on me whenever she has a chance. Somehow, she seems to pay special attention to me whenever Miley's around, too. I guess it's just a coincidence. She asked me out just a few days after she came, and…I couldn't refuse. So we've been dating ever since.

Meanwhile, Miley is constantly staring daggers at Luanne, and Luanne simply smiles sweetly back at her, apparently oblivious to the fact that Miley's fists are clenched so tightly that her knuckles have turned white.

I think the only thing that keeps her sane is Jake's comforting words and his arms wrapped around her waist. It looks pretty pathetic, if you ask me. But it seems to be working – they're making out all the time, but I sometimes notice that she's not completely focused on him…she's watching her cousin and me out of the corner of her eye while that pig kisses her.

I can tell that she's still really mad at us. Not jealous, sadly, but mad. But I sometimes ask myself, is it worth having my best friend mad at me just to be smothered in affection by Luanne? I mean, I do enjoy it – I'm a guy, after all – but I feel a little bit guilty for doing this to Miley. On the other hand, it does give me a sort of ambition to show her that Luanne's changed.

So while all this happens, Lilly looks on from the sidelines, smiling like an idiot. She finds it all very amusing for some reason. I guess in her little mind she thinks everything will turn out all right in the end. But I know it won't. Miley will never love me, she'll stay with Jake for the rest of her life and I'll die alone.

I know what you're thinking. And I'm NOT being overdramatic!

Well, maybe a little. But I guess I should be happy. I have a girlfriend who seems to be everything I've ever wanted. Sweet, friendly, and…incredibly hot. So why can't I get over Miley?

I sit in my room and decide to turn on the radio to get my mind off of her. I groan when I hear what song is on…

"_Who said, who said – I can't be superman? I say, I say – that I know I can!"_

She's EVERYWHERE! I quickly change the channel to a Jesse McCartney song.

"_Just so you know  
This feeling's takin' control  
Of me and I can't help it  
I won't sit around  
I can't let 'em win now  
Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go  
Of you but I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all before I go  
Just so you know  
_  
_It's gettin' hard to  
Be around you  
Theres so much I can't say  
Do you want me to hide the feelings  
And look the other way _

And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not  
'Cause I don't know how to make the feelings stop

Just so you know  
This feeling's takin' control  
Of me and I can't help it  
I wont sit around  
I can't let 'em win now  
Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go  
Of you but I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all before I go  
Just so you know

Okay, I've heard enough. Is it a coincidence that this song describes exactly how I'm feeling right now? Nope. It's fate's way of mocking me. I HATE YOU, FATE, YOU HEAR ME?

I angrily turn off my radio and start flipping through the channels on the TV instead. I see a hot Mexican woman on some soap opera and stop at that channel.

"_How do you really feel about me, Fernando? I must know."_

"_Ay Marciela, I just can't stop thinking about you! I love you with all my heart, mi amor."_

"_Fernando, we can never be together. I do not love you…and I already have Juan."_

I turn off the TV suddenly. Is it just me of does the plot of that cheesy soap opera sound a lot like my life? Well, I've never actually confessed my feelings to Miley, but that's exactly what she would say if I did (changing Fernando to Oliver and Juan to Jake, I mean). I sigh.

And then the realization hits me.

My life has officially turned into a Mexican soap opera.

**Hah, funny little tidbit at the end of the chapter there. And FYI, I never use the word tidbit...but the moment just seemed fitting, lol. Anyway, I PROMISE the next chapter won't be filler-y like the last 2 or 3 have. **


	10. Explosion of Feelings

**Thanks for the reviews! Now hold onto your seats because there's some drama in this chapter!**

"_Here we go, the world is spinning. When it stops, it's just beginning. Sun comes up, we all laugh…sun goes down, we all die…"_

Lilly whimpered as we watched The Ring. She was sleeping over, and we'd made the stupid mistake of watching a horror movie at 2 am.

"Miley, I don't think I can take much more of this. Let's watch the rest in the morning, when its light outside and we're not the only ones awake in the house!"

"Yeah, I think you're right. This is starting to creep me out a little…"

"A little?" She eyed the popcorn I'd dropped on the floor when I jumped out of my seat once during the movie.

"Okay, a lot." I smirked. She turned the TV off and I put on some lights, yawning.

"Do you wanna go to sleep now?" I said drowsily. Her eyes widened.

"Heck no! I just drank three cans of red bull. It gives me wings!" She jumped off the couch, flapping her arms like an idiot. I rolled my eyes.

We walked upstairs to my room and I sat cross-legged on my bed, while she bounced excitedly around the room. _Note to self: hide everything caffeinated when she comes over._

"Hey, you wanna play truth or dare?" I asked, grabbing her shoulders and trying to stop her little energy-fest.

"Duh, when don't I?"

I smiled maliciously and she cringed. "You have something planned for me, don't you?"

"Duh, when don't I?"

"Me first."

"Truth or dare, miss Lilly?"

"Dare. Might as well get this over with."

"I was hoping you'd say that!" I rubbed my hands together evilly. "Okay. So Luanne's asleep now. You have to sneak into her room, take a skimpy outfit from her suitcase, and—"

"Oh no, I'm not liking this…"

"…Then you have to put on the outfit, strut into Jackson's room, wake him up and say in your flirtiest voice, 'howdy cowboy!' "

She broke down laughing. "Are you serious?!"

I nodded, giggling hysterically. "You ready, _cowgirl_?"

She glared at me. "I'll get you for this. Mark my words."

She tip-toed across the hall to the guest room, and I peered after her. She grasped the doorknob and slowly started turning it, but stopped suddenly and put her ear to the door. She mouthed something to me, but it was too dark to see what she was saying. She continued to listen at the door for about a minute, and I looked at her anxiously. My curiosity was killing me, because her jaw dropped and her eyes became as big as tennis balls. She dashed over, coming back into my room and rushing to close the door behind her.

"Miley, your cousin Luanne is the source of all evil!"

"I knew _that_, but what did you hear?!"

"I never trusted that lying, wicked little—"

"Okay, I get it. Now tell me!"

"She's always been up to no good, I knew it from the start—"

"LILLY!"

"Sorry. Well anyway, she was talking to someone on the phone, and basically she told them that she was using Oliver to make YOU jealous!"

I just sat there, dumbfounded. Did Lilly just say what I think she said?

"Wait. Say that again. I almost thought you said she's using Oliver to make me jealous," I said with a chuckle.

"It's true!"

"No way."

"Uh huh. I wouldn't lie to you about something like this, Miles."

"Well, what else did she say?"

"She said that she's always envied you, what with your big career and adoring fans…but she wants to give you 'a taste of your own medicine.' "

"Oh, I'll give her a taste of something, all right." I clenched my hands into fists angrily. Lilly gasped.

"So you _are _jealous!"

"No I'm not! I'm just…"

"Jealous?"

"Argh! Stop!"

"Come _on_. Wake up and smell the coffee. Whenever you see Oliver and Luanne together, you're close to strangling both of them!"

"That's because I'm mad at Oliver for liking her, and I'm mad at Luanne for liking him! If I was jealous, I would be…"

"…Mad at Oliver for liking her, and mad at Luanne for liking him."

I let out a frustrated sigh. Why did everything she said have to make sense? But the realization hit me that I needed to let out the feelings that I'd been hiding. If I didn't, I'd surely go insane.

I finally exploded.

"You know what?! I AM jealous. I'm jealous that Luanne gets to give Oliver sweet little kisses. I'm jealous that they're always holding hands. I'm jealous that she can call him cute pet names, like Ollie-boo and Okie-bear. And you know WHY I'm jealous? It's because I like Oliver as more than a friend. I like how he always gives me that warm smile and hugs me after I perform as Hannah Montana. I like how he always gives me a shoulder to cry on when I'm having boy problems, no matter how awkward it is for him. I like how he can talk to me on the phone for two hours straight at 3 in the morning when I can't sleep. I just…like him! I like Oliver! No. I don't."

I took a deep breath.

"I LOVE OLIVER!"

I practically collapsed onto my bed. It felt so good to get all those emotions out after so long. And strangely, it made me happy that I could. I smiled, relieved.

But as my eyes wandered to the doorway, the smile was slowly wiped off my face.

Because there stood my beast of a cousin, grinning from ear-to-ear.

**Uh-oh spaghettio! That could be an awkward situation. Anywayz, please review and give me some ideas for something evil that Luanne could do:D**


	11. Deer Caught in Headlights

**Ay carumba! It's been SO long since I've updated -- I'm so sorry...I've been completely cramped for time! But anyway, this chapter is Miley's POV again, breaking the pattern of the POVs. But, I couldn't leave you with a cliffie like that and switch it to Oliver's. With that said, read on!**

**MILEY'S POV**

"Well, well, well." Luanne placed her arms on her hips, striding around my room. She grinned that intimidating smile – the same one she wore on her face right before she threw me down the well when we were seven.

I've never been more thankful that Malibu doesn't use a well system.

I'm a little too scared to say anything. I mean, I just confessed my feelings for her boyfriend. You'd think she'd be clawing my eyes out right now. But no, she just keeps smiling.

"Miley, what will we ever do with you? Don't you know better than to mess with me?"

Lilly narrowed her eyes at her. "We know all about your little plan. We know you're using Oliver!"

She chuckled. I rolled my eyes. What was so amusing about all of this?

"Of course you know, blondie. I was a plannin' it all along. My, my, my. You two are 'bout as dumb as a bag o' bricks."

"We can still tell Oliver, you know!" I said, crossing my arms.

"Oh, you can, can't you? I dun forgot _all_ about that." She smirked. "But now that you mention it, I have a better idea. You run along and tell Ollie Bear, fine with me. Soon as you do, though, your big secret won't be a secret no more."

"What?! You're gonna tell everyone that she's Hannah Montana?" Lilly shouted.

She paused for a moment, and her eyes lit up. "Well now, that's a durn'd good idea! I was thinking about tellin' Oliver that you're in love with 'em, but that'll work even better!"

I glared at Lilly and groaned. She mouthed an apology, looking guilty.

Luanne pursed her lips victoriously. "It's your choice. If I were you, I would choose your best friend over your career. But…well, now. What a shame it would be if there was no more Hannah! No more concerts, no celebrity parties—"

"Okay, I get it!"

"All I'm gonna tell you is: choose wisely."

And with that, she strut out of the room, satisfied with her cruelty.

I sighed exasperatedly and leaned my head on Lilly's shoulder. "Ugh, Lil…what am I gonna do?"

She forced a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, Miles. It'll all turn out okay in the end." I could tell that she was trying to cheer me up, but I could sense the worry and uncertainty behind her eyes.

"I don't know. It just seems like I'm being torn in two ways, and I can't choose which direction to go in."

"Listen, either way you choose…you'll have to lose something. Either your friendship with Oliver, or your career as Hannah Montana. But you have to ask yourself, which one are you willing to risk?"

"Well, I guess telling Oliver about Luanne would be the right thing to do. I can tell that he really likes her, and I don't want him to get hurt. But he might get hurt even more if I told him! Remember what happened the last time I meddled in his love life? I ended up parasailing across the beach in a chicken suit, and Oliver and Becca _still_ broke up after all!"

"If you tell him, though, then he wouldn't go out with Luanne anymore, and you'd have a chance with him!"

"Oh, come on. He doesn't even like me as more than a friend. And I have Jake anyway. He doesn't compare to Oliver, but…that's okay, as long as I have _someone_."

"Are you saying you're not gonna tell him?"

I bit my lip. "Maybe. I mean, if I didn't tell him about Luanne using him, he would stay happy with her, and I could continue being Hannah Montana."

"Yeah, but you would go on your _whole _life wondering what it would have been like if they broke up and you told him how you felt!"

"Oh, Lilly…you're just confusing me even more! Seriously, what do you think I should do?"

"I think that we should go to sleep. If I keep my eyes open any longer, I'll start hallucinating! Plus, you might figure something out in the morning."

I sighed apprehensively. "Okay. I guess you're right."

She smiled, relieved, and crawled into her sleeping bag. "Night, Miley."

"See you in the morning."

I slowly lay down on my bed. I closed my eyes and tried to think about anything other than Oliver. I tossed and turned in my bed throughout the entire night. Finally, I could tell that sleep would never come. As sunlight began to drift through the window at around 8 in the morning, I yawned and sat cross-legged on my bed. Lilly lay peacefully in her sleeping bag, breathing steadily and murmuring something about Jackson's 'hot lips.' Ew.

I didn't exactly want to hear sleep-talking about hot my brother supposedly was. I ran my fingers through my hair decided to go downstairs to watch TV and distance my thoughts from my complicated life. I'd much rather get caught up in the complicated lives of those people in Lifetime movies.

Just as I started to walk down the stairs, though, I tensed up and my breath caught in my throat. I noticed Jackson sitting on the couch with someone, listening to them intently. I couldn't see the person sitting next to him from the angle where I was, but I felt like a deer caught in headlights when I recognized the person's voice.

The person shifted their position on the couch, and my fears were confirmed when I caught the glimpse of a wisp of chocolate brown hair. My mind was racing when I finally knew who it was.

There sat the person who I'd been thinking about nonstop for the past day. There sat the person who I'd just recently realized I loved.

There sat the one and only Oliver.

**Um, all right. That was a little overdramatic. But review anyway? Pretty please? (puppy dog pout)**


	12. As Heard From Behind the Potted Plant

**Just a warning, this chapter might be a little confusing! So ask me any questions you may have if you review, because I don't want this to make zero sense.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or Cinnamon Toast Crunch! **

**OLIVER'S POV**

I couldn't take it anymore. My mom forced me to go grocery shopping with her yesterday, and I was seeing Miley's face in the most random places. I could envision her smile on the box of Cinnamon Toast Crunch in the cereal isle, an image of her sparkling eyes looked up at me from the TV dinners in the frozen isle, and the chocolate candy by the checkout line mocked me with its strange resemblance to her curly brown hair.

Since when does candy have _anything_ to do with hair?

Oh, well. I'm probably subconsciously combining the two things I love most: food, and Miley.

But when I had a dream during the night about an ice cream cone named Miley Stewart, I knew that I needed to get some help.

So, long story short, here I am at 8 in the morning…sitting on the Stewarts' couch. Talking to the one person who probably knows the _least_ about love: Jackson. But hey, I was desperate…and he was the first person I could think of!

"Jackson, what should I do if I can't choose between two girls?"

He looked surprisingly deep in thought. "What do you mean?"

"Well, uh…you know how I'm going out with Luanne, right?"

"Uh-huh. So you like someone else too?"

"Yeah. I like her a lot more than Luanne. You could even say that I, uh, well…" I could feel myself blushing madly. "…_love_ her."

"But you don't wanna break Luanne's heart."

"Exactly!" Wow. I always thought Jackson was so clueless, but he actually understands more than I thought!

"I guess it's kind of up to you, then. You should just do whatever you think is best. Continue dating Luanne, or break up with her to be with the other girl."

"I don't even know if the _other girl_ likes me that way, though."

"Then if you really love her, you'll have to take the risk and tell her how you feel. It's the only way you can truly find out."

I sighed. Even though he was telling the truth, I wish he wasn't so right.

"I know. That's what I'll have to do, I guess."

"But, what about Luanne?"

**MILEY'S POV**

My heart was pounding so hard, I thought it would explode out of my chest. I couldn't hear what they were talking about; I only heard the words 'Luanne' and 'love.'

I was breathing heavily. What if Oliver was telling Jackson that he loves Luanne?

That would just make everything ten times worse! I wouldn't be able to bring myself to tell him that she's using him. But I couldn't let her hurt him herself!

I crept quietly down the stairs and hid behind a potted plant in order to hear what they were saying.

"I know she likes me a lot. But…since I love someone else, I just don't like being around her anymore. She's starting to annoy me so much."

"Well, then you just have to let her down easy."

"Okay. That doesn't sound too hard."

A single tear drifted down my cheek, and I began to cry silently.

So that's how he really feels about me. He knows that I like him, but he just about hates me. So not only does he not like me, but our friendship is ruined. And, what's more, he loves Luanne. Could things get any worse?

I focused my attention back to their conversation.

"Good luck," Jackson said.

"Thanks." Oliver stood up, smiling. "I mean it. I really appreciate you helping me. You're really a lot smarter than people give you credit for."

Jackson laughed smugly. "Finally, someone realizes my hidden awesomeness!" He crossed his arms, pleased, and went back upstairs.

Oliver rolled his eyes and walked towards the door. I held my breath nervously when he came dangerously close to the plant I was hiding behind. He bent over and picked up a dried up red lifesaver on the carpet, about three inches from where I was.

"Hey, _that's_ where I left it!" He smiled and put it in his mouth, walking the other way.

I finally exhaled, relieved. He slowly turned around with a puzzled look on his face, coming back to the place where I was sitting.

_Crap, crap, crap. He heard me._

He looked behind the plant suspiciously, and his jaw dropped. I closed my eyes, hoping that he would go away if I ignored him.

"M-miley?"

I opened my eyes and peered up at him, avoiding eye contact. I knew that my face had turned bright red. And combined with my tears, I basically looked like a wet tomato.

"How…" He rubbed his temples. "How long have you been there?"

I wiped my eyes with the back of my sleeve. "Well, um…"

"How much have you heard?"

"Enough."

His face fell, and he looked just about as distressed as I did.

"So you're upset?"

I looked at him like he had three heads. He'd just admitted that he thought I was annoying and that he didn't like me! And he's asking me if I'm _upset_?

"What do you think? Of course I'm upset!" I gave him a dirty look.

I could barely make out tears in his eyes. I finally stood up and looked him in the eyes.

I realized that I needed to tell him about Luanne. I know he'd be hurt, but I couldn't let her break his heart herself. Even though he didn't love me, I still cared about him enough to sacrifice my singing career. And since our friendship was already ruined, I couldn't make things much worse.

"Oliver, look. I have to tell you something." I sighed sadly.

He glanced at me for a second. "Yeah?"

"The girl you love...doesn't love you."

I couldn't bring myself to say any more, as much as I wanted to. I couldn't bear to tell him and hurt him so much.

I broke out in tears again and ran out of the house, as he just stood there, dumbfounded.

**Okay, small recap here for those of you who are thinking, WTF? **

**Oliver was telling Jackson that he likes Miley (even though he didn't directly say that it was her) and that he doesn't like Luanne. Miley only heard the part where he said that he didn't like Luanne, but she thought she was talking about her instead. So she's upset because she thinks Oliver doesn't like her, but Oliver thinks she's upset because she found out that he loves her. And at the end, when she says, "The girl you love doesn't love you," she's talking about Luanne. But Oliver thinks she means herself.**

**Does that make ANY sense whatsoeever? I hope so! Please review...I worked really hard on this chapter!**


	13. My Aunt Harriet the Liar

**Wow! I've been getting really lazy with updating, sorry about that. But anyway, here's chappie 13!**

My great Aunt Harriet comes to visit my family for my birthday every year. She lives in Kansas, so she only gets to come to Malibu once a year. I can't say I ever liked her all that much – I mean, she _did_ emotionally scar me by spitting gum on my face when I was a baby. Plus, she's always cooing at me and patting my head, like I'm some kind of furry animal at a petting zoo. But now, I have yet another reason to hold a grudge against her.

Whenever she came, she would always smother me with wet, sloppy kisses and gush about how much I'd changed since she last saw me. Each time, she would say,

"Oh, Ollie, look how handsome you are! I bet all the girls are chasing you nonstop!"

I would roll my eyes and give a half-hearted grin, shuffling my feet awkwardly.

"Ollie, I can guarantee you one thing. When you find the girl you love, there is no way in this world that she won't love you back. So when you're older, I don't want you worrying your little head about any girls. Because I know in my heart that any girl would love you, Olliekins."

Hey, guess what?

My Aunt Harriet was a liar.

But now that I've gotten that out of my system, I think now I'm gonna go back to being depressed.

You see, it's Saturday morning – the day after the little incident with Miley. Okay, _big_ incident. Pretty dramatic, huh? Well, ever since then, I've been locked up in my room, stuffing my face with oreos and Mountain Dew and wallowing in self-pity. My mom thinks it's pathetic. She insists that I quit sulking and straighten up my act this instant. I _could_ use a little bit of sympathy, here. Then again, she's never been a very sympathetic person.

I hear her stomping loudly up the stairs, and I hide the box of oreos under my bed, knowing that she's come to yell at me again.

She knocks on my door and gives an exasperated sigh. "Oliver, one of your little friends is here."

I panicked. "Wh-who is it?" _God, I hope it's not Miley._

"I think it's that Miley girl you're so upset about. I'll let her come up!"

My eyes widened and I almost choked on the cookie I was eating.

"NO!"

I ran across my room and busted the door open. But it was too late. Instead of my mom standing there, there stood…

"Luanne?"

I sighed, relieved. I didn't exactly want to see her, but it's better than Miley coming.

She cocked her head to one side and batted her eyelashes, giggling. "Your momma reckoned I was Miley! Isn't that funnier than a wun legged man in a butt kickin' contest?"

I managed to force a laugh.

"Luanne, what are you doing here?"

I guess that sounded a little bit rude, because the smile was quickly wiped off her face.

"Why, I just thought I ought'a pay my boyfriend a visit! There ain't nothin' wrong with that!" She hesitated for a moment. "Wait…you _are _still my boyfriend, aren't 'cha?"

Actually, that was a good question. I wasn't exactly in the stage of my love life where I wanted to be in a relationship. I'd just gotten my heart broken, and a girlfriend wasn't really what I needed. So, I decided right then and there to break up with her.

"Um, look. This is kind of hard to say, but…" I bit my lip nervously. "I don't think we should go out anymore. Maybe we should just be friends."

I closed my eyes and prepared for the worst. When I opened them again, though, she was doing

the thing I'd _least_ expected her to do. She was…smiling! But the creepy thing was, I'd seen her

smile like this before. And it wasn't a happy smile, believe me. It was more of an…evil smile! She

narrowed her eyes at me and crossed her arms.

"I know that little miss Miley told you _everything_. But don't you think for a durn'd minute that I'll let her get away with it. I have a few tricks up my sleeve!"

I blinked, puzzled. "Wait, what?"

"Oh, don't you wait, what me! I know that you know what she knows, and I know that she told you what I told her not to tell you because I knew she _would_ tell you!"

"Huh?"

"Ha! My plan worked as good as Uncle Earl's bran' new tractor! I knew that Miley was head over heels'n love with you, so I used you to make 'er jealous, like she already told'ja. But now, her career as Hannah Montana is gonna be as dead as—"

"Hey, wait a minute! What…did you say?"

"I said, her career as Hannah Montana is gonna be as dead as—"

"No, before that!"

"…That Miley's in love with you, y'mean?"

I was frozen with shock and confusion. Was I hearing things, or did Luanne just say that Miley loves me?

"What are you talking about?"

She looked at me like I had three heads.

"You mean, you don't know?"

I just stood there, my mouth gaping wide. She gained a look of realization and gasped.

"Oh, I know what happened! Miley told'ja that I was using you, but she didn't say _why_…probably just 'cus she was too embarrassed to admit that she was jealous!" she exclaimed with a laugh.

"Okay, what did you say? You were _using _me?"

She raised her eyebrows and looked at me with confusion. "Wait. You…didn't know?"

"Was I supposed to?"

"Didn't she tell you?"

"No…"

"Oh boy."

"Look Luanne, I wanna know what's really going on here."

"Well, I guess I'll tell you, since y'would've found out sooner or later anyway." She rolled her eyes. "Y'see, I've always known that she's had a thing for ya. So, I thought I'd have a little fun while I was here, and see how she'd react if you went absolutely gaga for me. And it worked like a charm!" She giggled. "Anyway, you'd have to be as blind as Miley's pet pig if you couldn't see how jealous she was. I even got her to admit her love for ya! That was the fun part. Then, she found out that I was usin' you, so I threatened to reveal her true identity if she told you anythin'. So now, even though she didn't tell you about it, I'm gonna do it anyway." She sighed contentedly. "Isn't bein' evil tons 'o fun? I sure get a kick 'outta it."

I was too shocked to say anything. It seemed that this summer had been full of surprises.

Luanne headed for the door, and looked back at me over her shoulder.

"Sometimes I'm so wonderfully cruel it scares me." She walked out laughing, closing the door behind her.

Yeah, I'll admit it. It scares me too.

**Not sure how I feel about that chapter...I could have made the plot go a few different ways, and I'm not really loving how this was written. So give me some feedback, please! **

**And before I forget -- some of you may know this already, but there is going to be a Hannah Montana movie, as confirmed by Mitchel Musso! Are you all as excited as I am:D**


	14. Facial Expression Analyzation

**I'm finally breaking the POV pattern! So far, it's just been Miley and Oliver's POV, but I put a Jackson one in here. How could I not? This story just needed a dose of Lackson...so here ya go! Enjoy! **

**JACKSON'S POV**

I was _surprised_, to say the least, when Lilly came barging into my room, giving me a death glare that I could swear was burning holes inside me, and smacked me right upside the head.

No. Scratch that. _Stunned_ is more like it.

And before I could even open my mouth to ask her what in the name of Aunt Pearl's Road Kill Ravioli she was doing, she went right out and hit me on the head. Again!

There are times when I really question my sister's choice of friends. This is one of them.

I composed myself and looked at her strangely.

"Um, may I ask why you're hitting me?"

She scowled and crossed her arms.

"Okay, Jerkson. What did you tell Oliver to do?!"

I backed away from her, afraid that she might erupt boiling lava if I wasn't careful.

"What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean! You told Oliver to do something that really hurt Miley. I don't know what it is, but you'd better tell me!"

"Huh?"

"Don't try to act all innocent! I woke up this morning to find Miley crying her eyes out! And of course I asked her what was wrong…so she told me that you were giving advise to Oliver or something, and she ended up getting her heart broken by him!"

"Are you seriously accusing me of telling Oliver to hurt her? Sure, I can stoop pretty low sometimes, but not _that _low!"

"Ch'yeah, well, how do I know you're not lying?"

"Look. I _was _talking to Oliver about some…guy stuff. But it didn't even involve Miley! So if he did anything to hurt her, then none of it's my fault."

Her look softened, to my relief. As she sat on my bed and pursed her lips, I could tell she was thinking deeply.

Wait a minute. Since when do I examine her facial expressions?!

Okay, maybe she just spends a little too much time at my house. I guess after seeing her so much, I start to pick up on that kind of stuff.

I've been picking up on some other things, too, as strange as that may seem. Like…the way she sometimes seems to be unusually quiet whenever she's around me. Or, how her face flushes a little bit whenever Miley mentions my name.

But, it couldn't mean anything. I don't like her that way…and she probably doesn't like me either. I'm just overanalyzing. It doesn't mean anything at all.

Does it?

"So, what Oliver did ask you about, exactly?"

Lilly interrupts my thoughts suddenly. I wonder if I should tell her. It would be kind of disloyal to Oliver if I did. Then again, I didn't exactly promise him I wouldn't say anything.

Plus, it's kind of hard not to give into the strangely cute, hopeful look on Lilly's face.

Ugh, there I go again with the facial expressions!

I decide to tell her. It wouldn't hurt, right?

"Well, he told me that he was trying to decide between two girls. One of them liked him, but he didn't like her very much, and he didn't want to break her heart. And the other one, he liked a lot…but didn't know if she felt the same way. So I told him that he should tell the girl he liked how he felt, even if it meant breaking the other girl's heart. But I can tell you right now that the girl he doesn't like is NOT Miley."

Lilly looked puzzled. "Then why is she so upset? From what she told me, she overheard Oliver telling you that he didn't like her!"

"I don't know, maybe she misheard! Because the girl he's trying to get away from is…Luanne."

She sat there, gawking at me.

"Are you _serious_? 'Cause she told me that Oliver loves Luanne, and doesn't like her!"

"Nope. I don't know where she got _that_. I mean, it's kind of the opposite. He doesn't like Luanne, and he loves…"

My eyes widened as realization rushed over me. I finally understood who the other girl was.

"MILEY!" We both shouted at the same time.

A smile grew on Lilly's face. She gasped gleefully and jumped up with excitement.

"Oh my god! This is so great! I always knew they liked each other! Oh my gosh, this is just…" she gave a thrilled squeal.

I couldn't believe it. Oken likes…my sister? This is just too weird. But you know, I should have seen it coming.

Then, almost as if on cue, Miley herself walked in, her eyes red and puffy from crying. She looked at us curiously.

"Did someone call my name?"

She stood with her hands placed on her hips. Lilly and I glanced at each other.

Wow. There was a _lot_ we needed to talk about.

**Am I the queen of cliffies or WHAT?! That's, what, the fifth? Haha...don't worry -- I'll try to update soon!**


	15. Happy Couple

**MILEY'S POV**

I looked at Lilly and Jackson with suspicion. Since when did Lilly hang out in his room?

"Uh, Miles! W-what brings you here?" Jackson stared at me nervously.

"I live here, Einstein." I smirked, if that's even possible, considering how troubled I was.

"Right."

We were left with an awkward silence. I turned to look at Lilly, who hadn't said anything since I'd come in. She had an excited smile on her face that I could tell she was trying to hide. What was going on with them that I didn't know about?

Were they doing something behind my back? My eyes widened in surprise as an idea came to me.

Were they dating?!

Okay, bad image. Bad, bad image.

And I just upped the awkwardness factor even more. Great.

"Okay, I'll just be going now." I turned on my heel and began to head for the door when I felt a hand grab my shoulder.

"Miley, wait!" I turned around. Jackson took a deep breath and glanced at Lilly. "We have something to tell you."

Lilly's smile turned to a frown. "What? Now? We can't!"

"We have to! Come on…there's no way you'll be able to keep this secret for long."

"I keep the secret that she's Hannah Montana, don't I? And seriously. We shouldn't be the ones to tell her."

"Yes we should!"

They continued their hushed argument and I cleared my throat, crossing my arms.

"Tell me what?"

They faced me, startled, and blushed. Had they forgotten I was here?

"Um, well…you see…"

"Yeah, uh…"

I rolled my eyes. "What's your little secret? Are you two, like, dating or something?" I said jokingly.

The room went silent again. I've never seen two people blush any redder in my life. I frowned.

"Wait…are you?"

**LILLY'S POV**

I could just feel the heat of embarrassment exuding from my skin. Did she just say what I think I said?

I bit my lip and glimpsed over at Jackson, who was just about as uncomfortable as I was.

When I finally got over my shock, I contemplated whether to tell Miley about Oliver or not. I mean, as much as I hate seeing her depressed like this, he really should be the one to tell her – not us.

What would we tell her instead, though? She already knows that we're keeping something from her, and she'd just get more upset if she thought we were keeping secrets. I guess we have to think of a "secret" that's remotely believable…something other than saying that Jackson and I are dating. Um, awkward! We couldn't say _that_!

Or…could we?

I gasp as a plan formulates in my head. I reach out to hold Jackson's hand and force a flirty smile.

"Well Miley, you caught us! You found out our secret! Jackson and I are…a couple." I said through gritted teeth and swallowed uneasily. "Isn't that right, uh, Jacksypoo?"

My god. What the heck did I just call him?

He slowly turns to look at me like I have three heads, his mouth hanging open.

"Just go along with it," I mutter under my breath.

He puts his arm around my waist unsurely, and I tense up, all the while giving him fake googly-eyes.

"That's right, Lillycakes. We're a…" He cringes and scratches the back of his neck. "…happy couple."

Miley gives us a look somewhere between disgust and approval.

"Wow. I guess I knew it would happen sometime, but it's just so…" She wrinkles her nose. "…weird. But cute, in a way."

My breath catches in my throat and I avoid eye contact with Jackson.

"I'll leave you two lovebirds alone." She leaves, closing the door behind her. Jackson and I both sigh with relief.

"That was _really_ close!"

"Yeah. But I still don't see why we couldn't have just told her about Oliver. It would have saved us the little act." He looks slightly disgusted, and a small part of me is disappointed.

"Oh, well. At least it's over with." I clear my throat and look at him awkwardly. "Uh, you can take your hand off my waist now."

He blushes again and removes his hand, mumbling an apology.

"Anyway…" we say at the same time, and laugh.

"How are we gonna get Oken to tell her?" he asks.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he won't do it out of his own free will, that's for sure. We've got to do some meddling."

"Yeah, you're right. But, what?"

He taps his chin, thinking. His eyes light up suddenly, and I can almost see the light bulb going off in his head.

"I've got it!"

"What?"

He doesn't answer, but walks over to his desk and takes out a piece of paper and pen. I look over his shoulder as he starts writing something.

_Meet me at the beach tomorrow at 3:00. I have something important to tell you. _

_--Oliver_

He takes another piece of paper and writes the same thing again, but this time making the letters neater and smaller, looking like a girl's handwriting. He signs it _'Miley,'_ dotting the i with a heart and underlining her name. He hands me the letter.

"Go give this to Oliver. I'll give the first one to Miley. That way, they'll both get a letter from one another, and they'll _have_ to confront each other. Everything will work out!"

"Oh my gosh, you're a genius, Jackson!"

"I know." He nods his head conceitedly.

I begin to walk out, and turn back around.

"Um, sorry about the whole couple thing from before. It was just kind of a…last minute excuse."

"It's okay. Let's just forget about it." He laughs. I nod and walk out, sighing sadly.

I wish I could.

**Ooh, more Lackson! Some overdue Moliver coming up. Did you guys see "My Best Friend's Boyfriend?" Adorable Moliver moments! I loved the look on Miley's face when Oliver was being all sensitive. Aww!**


	16. Romance at Rico's

**Wow, it's been over a month since I've updated! So sorry! I seriously couldn't think of anything to write for this chapter. And even when I did, I must have rewritten it about three times. Anyway, I'm glad I finally came around. Enjoy!**

**OLIVER'S POV**

I stand here in the warm summer air, the wind blowing on my face softly while waves crash serenely against the shore. I'm engulfed in the scent of the salty air – the kind you can only find at the beach. Everything seems so calm and peaceful.

So why am I a nervous wreck?

It probably has to do with the fact that I'm about to confess my feelings to the girl I love. Yeah, that could be it.

But it might also be because that girl hasn't shown up yet.

I glance at the time on my cell phone for about the fiftieth time in the past minute. It stares back at me: 3:34. Miley and I were supposed to meet here over half an hour ago! _She _was the one who invited me here – shouldn't she be here by now?

I take out a piece of paper from my pocket and unfold it. It was the note that Lilly gave me yesterday, saying it was from Miley. I reread it carefully.

_Meet me at the beach tomorrow at 3:00. I have something important to tell you._

Well, I'm obviously here on time! But where is _she_?

A thought slowly creeps into my mind, one I'd been trying to push away ever since I realized she wasn't here.

_What if she decided not to come?_

I mean, maybe Luanne was wrong. Maybe she doesn't like me after all. And maybe I should just give up. Maybe I should leave.

I scan the beach one last time in search of her, but see nothing but a group of middle-aged women wearing excessive amounts of sunscreen and swimsuits much too small for them.

I sigh half-heartedly and head home, mentally kicking myself. I should have known that she wouldn't come.

As I walk towards the other end of the beach, I decide to stop at Rico's. Food was the only thing that could console me in my state of sadness.

Strangely, I see that no one's behind the counter; not Jackson, not even Rico. When I go closer, though, I hear muffled murmuring sounds coming from a familiar voice. Looking behind the counter, my jaw drops when I find the source of the noise.

There, sitting tied to the back of the Rico's stand with a blindfold on and a handkerchief tied tightly around her mouth, was Miley.

"Mfmhh!" She grunts through the cloth over her mouth.

"Oh my God, Miley! What happened?!"

I quickly untie the handkerchief around her mouth and she sighs with relief.

"Oliver, is that you?"

I nod, but realize afterwards that she couldn't see me. I take the blindfold off of her and she smiles at me gratefully.

"Thanks Oliver, you're a lifesaver!"

"No problem. But…who did this to you?"

"I'll tell you later – now just untie me!"

I said nothing and undid the knots of rope. But after I untied her, she did the thing I'd _least_ expected her to do. Something I'd dreamt about her doing, but never in a million years thought she actually would.

She kissed me.

I felt waves of electricity shoot through my body as our lips touched. I'd never felt anything so amazing. After what seemed like an eternity, she pulled away.

My eyes opened slowly, and I couldn't help the goofy smile on my face. She looked away with a pained expression.

"I-I'm so sorry. I don't know why I did that. It's just, I like you a lot, Oliver. As more than a friend. And, well, I guess you could even say I…" She took a deep breath and looked me in the eye. "…I love you."

"Really?" I asked, still in a state of complete and utter shock. She nodded shyly.

"Wow! Um, thank you!" I took her hand in mine, and grinned nervously. "I'm sorry. What I mean is…I love you too, Miles."

"Sweet niblets!" She exclaimed, and wrapped her arms around me. I stayed in her embrace, but I was swept with a feeling of realization, and pulled away.

"Wait, what about Jake?"

"Don't worry; I broke up with him this morning…before I came." She squeezed my hand reassuringly. I smiled.

"I really do love you, Miley."

"You mean it? You feel the same way?" She said, wide-eyed. I laughed.

"Of course. And all this time I thought you hated me!"

"What? I thought _you_ hated _me_!"

We broke out into a fit of laughter, ignoring the strange stares we were getting from people passing by. I guess it _was_ kind of weird to see two teenagers laughing hysterically behind the counter of Rico's, sitting next to a pile of rope and handkerchiefs. And honestly, I never imagined that this would the place where I confessed my feelings to Miley. I mean, Rico's isn't exactly the most romantic place. But I was too happy to care.

Our laughter died down after a while. She smiled blissfully, and I leaned in to kiss her. Her smile faded, though, and was replaced by a look of anger.

"What's wrong?" I put my hand on her shoulder comfortingly.

She pointed behind me, and I turned my head to look. My smile faded too when I saw what she was looking at.

At the other end of the beach, a chaotic crowd surrounded someone, screaming wildly. As I got a better look, I saw Hannah Montana in the middle of the crowd. It wasn't the real Hannah, but the people didn't know that.

Miley stood up and clenched her fists, glaring at the impersonator.

"Luanne is wrong, that's what."

**YAY! They're finally together! Tell me what you think of this chapter -- was it too rushed? Too cheesy? In my previous stories, people have told me that the confession went too fast, and was a little bit cheesy. So I'd really appreciate your reviews! **


End file.
